Roll Out
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: A Friday off work. Plans for dinner thwarted by a best friend. Can they still enjoy their meal? Read to find out! The story is way better than the summary! *Shandy alert* *Smut alert* Enjoy!


This is idea is brought to you from Maggie! Oh that woman sure loves to challenge me and well quite honestly, I love the challenge!

As usual these characters do not belong to me, I just enjoy writing about them!

Bold is correspondence, Italics is a flashback and bold with italics is Andy's thoughts.

Enjoy!

Oh, don't worry Andy is still a vegetarian and a non-drinker!

ASASASASASASAS

I'm headed home from an eventful day to say the least. I left home intending to go to therapy with my kids and ex-wife and then return home to the beautiful woman who awaits my return on this rare Friday we have off.

I left therapy, everything went as smoothly as it could, with my bitter ex-wife being in attendance. But as soon I crank my car, I get a phone call from Louie, and he is up to usual shenanigans, and he wants me to be a part of it.

Like an idiot, I fall prey to his foolishness, just luckily there wasn't a dead body involved this time, or that would have made the 4th time.

But this is the last time I allow him to talk me into going to a damn jewelry store with him.

" _How the hell are you going to want to ask Patrice to marry you and you keep complaining about the damn prices of the rings?" I ask highly annoyed at this point, looking at him with eyebrows furrowed with my teeth gritted._

" _But I just don't understand why they are so damn expensive!" He complains gawking at the price tag of the ring in his hand._

" _It shouldn't matter, if you really love her!" I say exasperated because I'd rather be on the couch watching a movie or reading a book snuggled with the woman I love, than here listening to his cheap ass._

 _He stares at me like I've said something wrong, and says, "You're right!"_

" _Huh?" "Could you repeat that so I can record it?" "I'm sure I've never heard you say that before!" I exclaim looking shocked._

" _Ye, Gods get over yourself!" He blasts slapping me on the shoulder._

We spent another 2 hours in the store, but I think he finally made a choice, but I won't be surprised if I see a completely different ring on her finger, once he finally pops the question.

Now it is nearing 7 p.m. and Sharon and I had plans to try out a new vegan restaurant near The Beverly Centre.

I texted her an hour ago, to let her know that I would be on my way shortly and that I was sorry about ruining our dinner plans:

 **Sharon: Don't worry about it.**

 **Me: Are you upset?**

She never replied, and that is unlike her. So I tried to call twice and she didn't answer. Damnit, now I have to soothe things over with her, because Louie's cheap and indecisive ass has ruined our plans.

It's not that I mined helping him, because I am truly happy that he has found someone to put up with his grumpy but loving self, I just hate that he took so long to decide on one the first rings we saw.

I pull into the driveway and all the lights are off, except the front porch, and the dining room light.

As I mentally prepare myself, for the silent treatment I know I am about to receive, I get out of the car, walking much slower than I usually would towards the love of my life, for the fear of seeing disappointment in her eyes. Lord, knows she has had enough, and she doesn't need me to add to it.

I open the front door, to a quiet house, but I know that she is here and she can't possibly be sleep. I slide of my shoes, it's strange how her house rules, have made their way to my house.

As I walk through the living room towards the dining room, I see something, but I'm not sure if my eyes are playing tricks on me.

I walk into the dining room and she says "Since we couldn't make it to dinner, I brought it to us!"

I am thrown aback, by the display lying in front of me.

Sharon is lying on the table with four California rolls, and four shots of I'm presuming Saki intertwined together going down her body. She is wearing a forest green bra and panties.

My dick grows at the sight of this gorgeous woman lying here waiting for me to devour her.

"Wow!" Is all I can say as I walk up to the table.

"Don't worry it's not Saki, it's your fav!" She whispers.

"Cranberry Soda, with California rolls, interesting choice!" I say as I run my finger up and down her leg.

"It was the only choice!" She rightly tells me as she shivers under my touch.

"Did you plan this all along?" I ask removing my shirt preparing to take part in the feast.

"Not quite!" She teases with a smirk on her face.

"What does that mean?" I inquire with a weird look of confusion playing on my face.

"When you called me and said you were helping Louie with something, I knew dinner was going to be cancelled, so I went to the store, and got this!" She hurriedly says pointing out the masterpieces that lie in wait on her gorgeous and delicate body.

"Hmm!" "Always quick on your feet, I see!" I rasp out before I lean over and claim her lips, tasting a hint of wasabi and cucumber in her mouth.

"Hmm, you couldn't wait for me I see!" I say laughing, trailing my finger down her neck to her chest.

"What?" "A girl has got to eat right?" She says winking at me.

"Mmm." I say tweaking her nipples with my thumbs.

"No, no, no!" She says waving her finger at me, as I smile.

"What?" I say rasp hoping to sound clueless, but I'm sure I failed miserably.

"As great as that felt, you need to eat first!" She whispers into my ear.

"I'd rather eat you!" I whisper back licking her ear, causing her to moan.

"In due time!" "But you know how I feel about dessert before dinner!" She breathes.

"Ha, that I do!" I say looking into her mesmerizing jade eyes.

"I'll have to remember that next time, when you want dessert before breakfast!" I tease.

"Hey, that's not my dessert, that's my protein shake before breakfast!" She says sticking her tongue out of me.

"Hmm, good to know!" "I'm glad to be your muscle milk!" I tease as she tries to pinch me, but I move away from her limited range.

"Your ego, has just inflated times 10, didn't it?" She asks laughing.

"Possibly!" I assert as I pick up the sesame oil and pop the top open and dropping a dollop on the first roll.

As I lower my mouth to the roll, I can see the goosebumps rise on her skin, and shivers at the warmth of my breath gracing her creamy skin.

"Mmm, tasty!" I say with my mouth full of the veggie filled roll.

"Thanks, I knew you would like them!" She says, running her fingers through my hair, as finish the delish roll.

"You made these?" I inquire licking my lips.

"Mmm Hmm." She says shaking her head.

"Well, it looks like I have myself a little chef on my hands!" I say laughing before I pick up the shot with my mouth, causing her to moan at the show and tell.

"I thought you knew!" She whispers as she pulls me to her lips. Her lips overpower mine as he tongue seeks for permission to enter and I oblige. She continues searching my mouth for resolve causing me to groan at the sensation of this magnificent woman.

"Mmm." I groan as we break the kiss.

I lick down her neck and the valley of her breasts causing her to moan.

As I reach the next the roll, "Do you wanna taste?' I inquire winking at her, already knowing her answer.

She shakes her head yes, and I deliver it her in my mouth. As she bit into it, our lips collide. Those soft and beautiful lips can grace mine anytime.

"It tastes so much better when you feed me!" She whispers before she licks her lips, as I run my thumb over them.

"Hmm, I bet it does!" I say watching her body responded to my breath as I make my way down to the next shot. I finish the shots and last 2 rolls, and I make my way to the last shot, I pick it up.

"What are you doing?" She inquires with a glint of mystery in her eyes?

"Mmm, I think I'd like a body shot!" I retort laughing as I pour the shot in her belly button.

She shivers at the feel of the cool liquid on her skin, causing some of the liquid to overflow, but I lap it before any can be wasted.

"Are you ready?" I ask winking at her, watching her, watch me.

'Mmm, Hmm!" She says. I suck the liquid from her belly button, and use my tongue to swirl around the circumference on her navel, causing her to arch her back and moan loudly.

"Oh my!" she pants, as my tongue leaves her navel as I lick the outer skin and blow a smooth breath over her damp skin.

I lick my way up the middle of her body, making my way to her breasts, pushing one cup down, and engulfing her nipple in my mouth causing her curse.

As I maneuver my tongue over her rigid nipple, her moans are becoming louder causing my dick to become impossibly hard.

I can feel her reach behind her to unhook her bra and she flings it to the floor. As I use my thumb and forefinger to tweak her other nipple, she arches her back even more.

"Damn!" She mewls out, causing me to smile around her nipple. The fact that I can make this woman come undone with just a few strokes of this warm tongue still amazes me.

Her hands her roaming my body, her nails are grazing my chest and she is on obvious mission to reach my pants.

I release her nipple with one final lick and blow and I move down her body. As I reach the million dollar treasure, I glide my hand over her still covered clit, watching the reaction playing on her face, she is biting her bottom lip, with her eyes closed. I can tell she is trying to stifle a moan, and makes me smile.

I decide I need to hear that moan that she is trying so desperately to not let escape her pretty little lips. I decide to gently glide my tongue over her. Causing her eyes to fly open and she finally let the moan escape her lips coupled with "Shit!"

With one final stroke of my tongue, I raise myself up to her lips, and inquire, "Can I have my dessert now?"

"Mmm, hmm!" She whispers as she licks her lips.

I glide my fingers inside the strings of her panties and slide them down her legs. As I rid her of them, I slowly pry her legs open, as I trail kisses up her thighs. Her body is already responding to me, her back arches with every kiss. Her arousal is evident, as I reach the crevice of love, coating her inner thighs. The scent of her delectable nectar is evident and already has me seeping my own love juice.

As I gently open her up, the warmth and moistness is sending fire through my veins. As I trace the length of her clit with my tongue, her body is calling out for more, so I gently such the tender bundle into my mouth.

Her moans are permeating the air, as I continue to work my tongue and mouth magic. As I can tell she is nearing her release, I glide 2 fingers in, and curl them upwards, ensuring the stimulation of the g-spot, that she swear she didn't know existed 'til she met me.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She pants holding on to my hair for dear life, as her back continues to arch, causing her hips to jolt, back and forth. I place my free hand on her lower belly to hold her down, as I continue my journey. Her breaths are becoming more ragged with the increase speed of my fingers. Her walls are contracting against my fingers and with one last suck of her clit, she is falling over the edge, "Andddyyyy!" she screams as her body is giving way to the release.

Watching her come down from high, as I slowly lick her dripping nectar from her as I unbutton my pants.

As she is comes back down to reality, "C'mere" she rasps watching me relishing her nectar. As soon I reach her face, she licks my lips, causing me to groan. Then she bites my lip, as I smirk at her naughtiness.

Colliding our lips in a jagged kiss, as our tongue battles for domination, she reaches in my pants and firmly strokes my dick, and we both moan, causing her to add more pressure.

Releasing her lips, I look into her now lust filled eyes, as she continues to stroke me. _**Damn, I am one lucky guy. A lady in the office, but a freak in the sheets, or the dining room table, in this instance!**_

Standing up, causing her lose contact with my dick, I pull her towards the end of the table. As I slide her into position at the edge of the table, I reach down and thumb her clit, making her release a rasping moan.

I push both her legs apart and push them back so that are near her shoulders. She is now fully exposed to me and her breasts are on perfect display for me have fun with them as I fuck her slowly.

I slowly glide into her, and we both moan loudly. This position provides the best deep penetration. As I glide in and out of her, her hands land on my thighs, trying to control my thrusts, as I know she is unwilling to come so fast.

"Wait, wait!" She mewls, as my lips hold onto her nipple causing her breathe to hitch.

As I continue to slowly thrust, her moans are getting louder, as her walls are giving away that she is almost ready to come again.

I release one of her legs, and thumb her clit again, as she tries her hardest to stop me from pumping into her.

I can also feel my release nearing.

"Damn, you feel so good!" I whisper as I start pumping into her faster, losing my rhythm.

"Oh my…" She starts before I consume her lips in a passionate kiss, surely to make her come sooner rather than later.

She removes her hands from my thighs, as her orgasm takes over. "Fuck!" She screams as her walls are taking my dick hostage, assaulting it with its wonderful tremors. "Shit!" I say as I feel myself spilling into her. I release her other leg, and she wraps them around me as she kisses me deeply.

"That was incredible!" She whispers in my ear, as runs her hands over my back.

"Indeed, it was!" I say standing up, bringing her with me.

She unwraps her legs from my waist and stands up, "I think it's time to do the dishes!"

ASASASASASASASASAS

As always I love some reviews! So, leave them!


End file.
